


let's stay together

by robs



Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bungou Stray Dogs, Best Friends, Female Sugawara Koushi, Gen, On the Run, Partners in Crime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: “Ti ricordi cosa ti ho promesso quando siamo entrati nell'organizzazione, Daichi?”“Resteremo insieme, qualsiasi cosa succeda.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272200
Kudos: 1





	let's stay together

“Sei un idiota.”

È onestamente un'enorme soddisfazione il modo in cui Daichi sobbalza nel sentire la sua voce, e Kou non si sente nemmeno un po' in colpa per la risata derisoria che si lascia scappare quando il suo partner si volta verso di lei con gli occhi sgranati e una mano stretta intorno all'impugnatura del coltello che gli ha regalato per il suo sedicesimo compleanno – come se pensasse davvero di poterla attaccare, pensa divertita, modificando la propria gravità per tornare a mettere i piedi a terra e sollevando un dito con quel fare da maestrina che ha sempre profondamente irritato l'altro.

“Pensavi davvero che non sarei riuscita a trovarti, Daichi? Per chi mi hai presa?” continua, godendosi il momento perché sa che il teatrino che sta mettendo in piedi non durerà ancora a lungo – ha seminato da quasi un'ora il gruppo che il Boss le ha sguinzagliato dietro per assicurarsi che non svanisse a sua volta nel nulla ed è piuttosto sicura che abbiano già fatto rapporto, purtroppo non ha il lusso di tirarla ancora per le lunghe.

“Suga…”

E Kou quasi si pente di non aver rubato una di quelle minuscole telecamere che hanno soffiato qualche mese prima al SAD, perché l'espressione sul volto del suo migliore amico è qualcosa che varrebbe davvero la pena di immortalare – è evidente che non abbia idea del perché non l'abbia ancora attaccato, e se Kou non fosse così divertita dal suo palese sgomento si sentirebbe profondamente offesa all'idea che Daichi si aspetti davvero che lo giustizi per aver lasciato la Mafia. Ridicolo, davvero.

“Ti ricordi cosa ti ho promesso quando siamo entrati nell'organizzazione, Daichi?” chiede, posando le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo dritto in faccia con un sopracciglio sollevato – e a quanto pare la memoria del suo partner non fa poi così schifo, perché un attimo più tardi la sua presa sul coltello si fa più rilassata e la sua espressione si apre in un piccolo sorriso, anche se tracce di incredulità sono ancora presenti nei suoi occhi.

“Resteremo insieme, qualsiasi cosa succeda.”

“Quindi, imbecille, spiegami perché te ne sei andato senza dirmi niente? I tuoi piani fanno schifo e so perfettamente che non hai idea di cosa fare adesso che hai tutta l'organizzazione contro,” esclama la donna, con un'esasperazione che finalmente fa sbuffare una risata imbarazzata al suo partner – per quanto la sua confusione fosse divertente, dopotutto, Kou non è stata particolarmente felice nel vedere l'espressione vuota sul viso dell'altro mentre lo spiava prima di rivelarsi. È successo qualcosa e non sa cosa, ed è problematico sotto diversi aspetti – primo tra tutti, in realtà, il fatto che semplicemente odia _non sapere_.

“Non volevo metterti nei guai,” confessa l'uomo, portandosi una mano alla nuca con fare incerto, e Kou non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risata incredula.

“Seriamente?” chiede, con un tono altrettanto incredulo, e il modo in cui Daichi scrolla le spalle è irritante perché a quanto pare è _davvero _serio. “Sono la tua partner, Daichi, quando il Boss ha scoperto che te ne sei andato sono stata la prima persona che ha _interrogato_,” dice, lentamente, come se stesse parlando con un bambino non particolarmente sveglio – e lo sguardo di Daichi si fa mortificato e apologetico in un battito di ciglia perché è perfettamente consapevole di cosa significhi essere interrogati nel loro lavoro. “Perché pensi che ci abbia messo così tanto a trovarti? Sai che non gli sono mai piaciuta,” aggiunge, e sì, rigirare il coltello nella piaga non è proprio la cosa più carina da fare – ma nemmeno essere torturata lo è stata, e se Daichi avesse usato il cervello non si sarebbe trovata in quella situazione.

Il silenzio che cala sul monolocale in cui Daichi si è rintanato nell'ultimo mese è soffocante, interrotto solo dalle voci provenienti dall'esterno – è la notte di Halloween e le strade sono affollate di civili che non hanno la più pallida idea che saranno a breve usati come diversivo per permettere a due criminali di svanire di nuovo nel nulla, Kou ha scelto questo momento per contattare Daichi anche per questo.

“Mi aspetto di essere trattata come una regina per almeno due anni,” è di nuovo lei a parlare per prima, naturalmente, e un sorriso divertito si disegna sulle sue labbra quando Daichi trasalisce ancora una volta – oh, sì, approfitterà così tanto del suo senso di colpa in futuro. “Ma adesso dobbiamo andare, quindi datti una mossa, non abbiamo tempo da perdere.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'HalloWeekend del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  



End file.
